How Long Will I Love You ?
by 1211dooty
Summary: How long will I love you (Berapa lama aku kan mencintaimu) As long as stars are above you (Selama bintang-bintang ada di atasmu) And longer if I can (Dan lebih lama lagi jika boleh)


Title : How Long Will I Love You ?

Author : 1211dooty

Rated : K+

Genre : Friendship, Sad, Romance, Bromance

Cast :

Xiumin

Luhan

Disclaimer :

Cuap-cuap maaf ini FF GaJe gak ada Feelnya… but ini 30% cerita fakta dan sisanya di buat-buat haha.. ini terinspiras dari lagunya Eliie Goulding – How Long I Love You. Jadi jangan lupa buat dengerin lagunya. Coz recommend beud. Ok check this out.. jangan lupa commentya .. Thanks. :*

How long will I love you _  
Berapa lama aku kan mencintaimu_  
As long as stars are above you _  
Selama bintang-bintang ada di atasmu_  
And longer if I can _  
Dan lebih lama lagi jika boleh_

Tiada upaya yang sia-sia bagi Xiumin untuk semua usahanya. 'hanya perlu berusaha lebih keras lagi',batin Xiumin.

"Jadi bagaimana ? Apa kau siap untuk nanti ?",tanya Luhan saat Xiumin tidak memberinya respon.

"Oh iya , aku siap ", jawab Xiumin saat teradar.

"Baiklah nanti aku akan ke rumahmu untuk mengambil alat praktek",kata Luhan lalu berlalu menjauh dari Xiumin. Dan tatapan mata Xiumin tidak berhenti memandang Luhan yang semakin menjauh.

'Jarakmu dekat dan bahkan sangat dekat untuk aku gapai, tapi kenapa sinarmu seakan membuatku buta dan sulit untuk melihatmu lebih lama ',batin Xiumin sedih .

"Kau akan tetap berusaha untuk mendapatkannya ?",kata Jong In saat melihat Xiumin hanya melamun di depan kelas dan melihat bayangan Luhan yang semakin menjauh.

"Mungkin aku kurang keras untuk mendapatkannya",ucap Xiumin dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya.

"Apa waktu 2 tahun itu termasuk kurang keras ? Kau tau, jika aku menjadi kau. Sejak 2 minggu aku sudah mundur dan mencari yang lain.",sindir Jong In saat melihat paras Xiumin yang sudah jelas-jelas terluka dengan semua tinggah Luhan.

Bodoh jika Jong In tidak tau kalau Xiumin, teman dekatnya itu suka dengan kapten basket sekolah mereka,Luhan. Anak penyandang dana terbesar di sekolah mereka dan anak populer incaran semua wanita .

"Yah seperti itu",balas Xiumin lelah , lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Jong In di depan pintu kelas.

"Jika kau tau bodoh, aku juga sudah menunggumu sejak 2 tahun yang lalu", gumam Jong In lalu bergi ke kantin.

How long will I need you _  
Berapa lama aku kan membutuhkanmu_  
As long as the seasons need to _  
Selama musim harus_  
Follow their plan _  
Ikuti rencana_

How long will I be with you _  
Berapa lama aku kan bersamamu_  
As long as the sea is bound to _  
Selama lautan harus_  
Wash upon the sand _  
Membasuh pasir_

How long will I want you _  
Berapa lama aku kan menginginkanmu_  
As long as you want me to _  
Selama kau menginginkanku_  
And longer by far _  
Dan lebih lama lagi_

"Oh Luhan, kau sudah datang. Masuklah",ajak Xiumin lalu mengambil minuman untuk Luhan.

"Baiklah",ucap Luhan

15 menit kemudian Xiumin kembali dengan dua buah gelas jus jeruk di atas nampan yang di pegangnya. Dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Ini "

"Terima kasih, Xiumin . Ah apa kau sudah melihat yang ini ?",tanya Luhan

"Itu ? Belum, aku tidak mengerti ", balas Xiumin

Dan selama 2 jam mereka berkutat dengan tugas yang akan di presentasikan, tapi tiba-tiba bunyi dari sebuah smartphone membuyarnya konsentrasi mereka.

"Oh sebentar , Sehun telephone", kata Luhan lalu sedikit menjauh dari Xiumin. Xiumin yang melihat Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum dan meneruskan tugasnya.

'Sabar, mungkin suatu saat nanti',batin Xiumin.

"Maaf, Xiumin. Apa bisa kita teruskan besok saja. Sehun minta aku jemput sekarang. Tidak apakan ?",bujuk Luhan sambil membereskan semua barang bawaannya.

"Baiklah, besok bisa kita teruskan",ucap Xiumin lalu beranjak berdiri .

"Ada apa dengan Sehun ? Sepertinya kau sangat khawatir?", tanya Xiumin yang tiba-tiba penasaran.

"Ah tidak, dia hanya takut pulang malam", jawab Luhan

"Apa tidak ada supir yang menjemputnya?",tanya Xiumin lagi

"Mobilnya sedang mogok jadi tidak bisa menjemputnya",jawab Luhan lagi

"Oh .. memangnya Sehun sedang apa sedang di sekolah sampai jam 9 malam seperti ini ?",tanya Xiumin lagi

"Huft…Xiumin, aku minta maaf jika aku membuat kerja kelompok kita berantakan. Tapi perlukah ka uterus bertanya tentang Sehun dengan nada seperti itu ? Dan apa kau lupa jika ini hari kamis dan itu sudah termasuk jadwalnya untuk pulang jam 9 malam. Lalu kenapa ?", tanya Luhan sengit saat merasa jika Xiumin sedikit aneh dengan terus menanyainya seperti itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingat. Sudahnya … ini akan aku kerjakan sendiri. Kau tidak usah datang besok pagi", jawab Xiumin lalu bergegas ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu keras.

BRAK

Luhan yang melihat Xiumin seperti itu hanya bisa tercengang dan menatap sedih pintu kamar Xiumin.

"Maafkan aku ", batin Luhan lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah Xiumin.

How long will I hold you _  
Berapa lama aku kan mendekapmu_  
As long as your father told you _  
Selama ayahmu menyuruhmu_  
As long as you can _  
Selama kau mampu_

How long will I give to you _  
Berapa lama aku kan memberimu_  
As long as I live through you _  
Selama kuhidup lewat dirimu_  
However long you stay _  
Berapapun lamanya tinggal_

Malam itu hanya suara hujan yang menemani Xiumin di dalam kamar. Dan malam itu membuat Xiumin bertanya –tanya, harus berapa lama lagi untuknya mencintai Luhan? Dan harus berapa lama lagi dirinya menginginkan Luhan ? Apa semua usahanya bertahun – tahun ini akan hilang begitu saja saat Luhan membentaknya ?

"Harus berapa lama lagi untuk aku berjuang ?",isak Xiumin sedih .

TAMAT


End file.
